


The Wriggling Day Present

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has a gift for Kanaya, but she can't find it because of the mess in her room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wriggling Day Present

Your name is Rose Lalonde, and you’re starting to wonder why you always keep such a messy room.

You really should clean it, but right now you don’t have time. It’s really just getting worse the longer you dig through all of your things anyway. Reorganizing this mess is going to take quite a while. But the objective for now is simply to find Kanaya’s wriggling day present.

To be fair, it may not be as important as you’re making out with her to be. Wait, you mean, making it out to be. You don’t know how trolls celebrate their wriggling days, or if they do at all. Then again, you think she might enjoy the miniature lesson in human culture.

For a moment, you pause and look over the destruction you wrought upon your bedroom, trying to jog your memory of exactly where you last stored her present.

You’re still sure you had left it lying on your bed this morning, but then again you were terrible in the mornings. You decide you should check your closet instead, where you’re almost certain you hung it up last night.

As you’re going through everything that’s hung there (which isn’t much, to be honest – a few jackets, a few dresses, the shirt you were wearing on your last day on Earth, and your Seer of Light getup), you hear someone enter the room.  You ignore them until they call your name.

You turn to face Dave standing in the doorway, hands in his pockets, slouching against the wall.

Wearing the sweater you knitted for Kanaya.

You release a breath you didn’t know you had been holding, but you are far from relieved. If anything, you’re sort of pissed. Strider has no right or reason to be in your room, let alone taking your stuff.

“Looking for something?” he asks, as if he’s completely oblivious to your annoyance.

“Not anymore,” you respond. You try to keep your voice level in case anyone (read: Kanaya) passes by. You nod in his direction. “I need that sweater back.”

He looks down, and you’re willing to bet he almost forgot he was wearing it. Almost. “Sorry, my stuff is in the laundry. I just needed to borrow something because it’s cold as dick. I’ll give it back when my shirts are dried.”

You sigh, and you almost feel sympathy for him. Almost. “I need it now. It’s a gift for Kanaya.”

“Oh shit, for her wriggly thing right? Her troll birthday, or whatever.” You know he realizes the situation he put you in now, but he still makes no move to fix it.

“Yes. So give it back.”

Dave pulls a face and you sigh. You know what’s coming. Dave is hardly ever that expressive unless he’s trolling.

“Are you sure? I look so good in this. I’m not sure if Kanaya can pull it off as well as I do.”

“It’s not your color,” you say with a similar grimace to his. Throwing his own tactics back in his face is the only way to deal with Strider. Not that you’d say it out loud, but he does look pretty good in it. He definitely isn’t frail, but he is slender. Apparently slender enough to wear women’s clothing.

Dave looks down again and tilts his head, as if he’s considering it. “Really? No, I think I like blue on me.”

You shake your head. “You’d look better in green. Give me that one, I’ll knit you a green one.”

He pulls another face. “God no, I’d look like Christmas.”

You raise your eyebrows, and he lifts his shades. Oh right, you’d forgotten about his red eyes.

“Okay, well right now you just look like America,” you say, referencing his white blonde hair going with the red and blue. “Besides, your glasses cover up your eyes.”

You turn away from him as he appears to consider this. You grab a hoodie for him to wear until he can put on one of his own shirts, and present it to him.

“Shit, you have a point,” he says as he peels the sweater off.

You approach him and trade items before he leaves your room pulling the hoodie on. And that leaves you free to go find the wriggling day girl.

You just hope to everything sacred that Strider didn’t stretch her gift too much.


End file.
